1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a dehumidifying and humidifying apparatus, and more particularly to a dehumidifying and humidifying apparatus that includes an exchange part in which vapor is exchanged between fluid and external air, and a heat exchange unit for adjusting a temperature (partial pressure) of the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
If the humidity of air increases, various phenomena such as decomposition, corrosion, and water condensation occur and odors and bacteria are also generated, so homes, hospitals, electrical equipment, communication equipment, and various electrical devices require an apparatus for removing moisture.
A conventional dehumidifying apparatus includes a refrigerating cycle mainly using a refrigerant gas such as CFG. However, the dehumidifying apparatus causes environmental problems, and the compressor used in the dehumidifying apparatus has a complex structure, such as an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor, causes noise, vibration, and very high power consumption, and occupies a large installation space. Further, the heat generated during the driving of the compressor shortens the life span of the dehumidifying apparatus.